


Один телефонный звонок

by Irene



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene/pseuds/Irene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед миссией во Дворце Мэйфу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один телефонный звонок

Резкий телефонный звонок отдается эхом в просторном доме.

\- Алло?

\- Добрый день, сэнсэй, - в бархатном голосе лёгкая насмешка.

\- Это ты?.. - рука стискивает трубку. - Что тебе нужно?

\- Скажем так, я узнал, что ты собираешься на прогулку сегодня вечером. Хочу составить компанию.

\- Откуда ты.. а... понятно... Зачем?

\- Знаешь такую поговорку? Враг моего врага - мой друг. Мне кажется, мы можем подружиться, сэнсэй.

Непродолжительное молчание.

\- Почему я должен тебе верить?

\- Я тебя когда-нибудь обманывал? - усмехается снова. - Сегодня в 17:05 приземлится самолёт. У вас всё готово к встрече гостей? Гости очень... требовательные. У вас не хватит сил организовать им достойный приём.

\- Что. Ты. Хочешь?

\- Я предлагаю помощь. Сотрудничество. Даже дружбу, если захочешь.

\- У меня есть друзья.

\- Есть. Но у одного из твоих друзей проблемы. Серьёзные. Наш общий знакомый поведал мне его мысли. Очень любопытные. Он уже почти готов предать, ради того, чтобы получить новую жизнь. Ты ведь и сам это чувствуешь, правда?

\- ...да... - пауза. - Хорошо. Я принимаю твоё... предложение.

\- Мы будем там. Одним вам не справиться. Возможно, нам одним тоже. Но вместе... я вижу, что у нас больше шансов, - в голосе появляются тёплые нотки. - До встречи, Ая. Мне будет приятно тебя увидеть.

В трубке короткие гудки.  
Он некоторое время стоит неподвижно, потом медленно кладёт трубку на рычаг.


End file.
